


Doctor Magnus, Doctor Fraiser

by Melime



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Helen asks for Janet’s help.





	Doctor Magnus, Doctor Fraiser

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Doutora Magnus, Doutora Fraiser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862499) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #075 - crossover.

“I’m glad you came,” Helen said, welcoming Janet to the room. “I’ve never seen any abnormal like this here, so perhaps she’s from your universe. She has very distinct eyes, extremely sensible to light,” she said, explaining the barely lit room.

Janet approached the bed, and opened one of the patient’s eyes, recognizing the yellow pattern. “Yes, I’ve encountered this species before. We helped relocate them to a new planet a few years back. They need a very specific environment to protect their eyes, they are prone to blindness. Where did you find her?”

“Here, actually. With no indication of her entering the Sanctuary, which was what first made me think of you. We still don’t know how the connection between the universes work, but her appearance here was similar to yours.”

Janet nodded. “This only complicates the issue. Her planet was very distant from Earth, and I can’t think of a single reason why she would have been transported to Earth on that side, or why she would appear on Earth on this side for that matter.”

At times like this, she could really use Sam’s help. It wasn’t the only reason why she missed Sam, but she liked to think that Sam would probably be able to solve this mystery in a matter of weeks, if she were there. And Helen, Helen was a constant reminder of Sam. They looked strangely alike, even though the similarities ended there, to the point that Janet wondered if Helen wasn’t an ancestor of Sam in the other universe, one without vampire blood to have turned Helen.

“Unfortunately, this goes beyond my field of expertise.”

“Did she regain conscience since appearing here?” Janet asked, going over the vital signs. It didn’t make much sense for her to dwell on someone she lost years ago, especially when she lost not only one person, but her entire universe. She knew better than to expect to be over that loss by now, so she would concentrate on her job, keep her mind occupied.

“No, if she reacts to the transport like you did, we should expect at least a few more days of stable condition before she wakes up.”

“I’m still worried about her condition, her species is very different from humans, we can’t know if she’ll react the same way. And I would like to examine her eyes, make sure they weren’t damaged in the transport. Do you have any equipment that utilizes low light?”

“No, but I believe I have one that can be modified for that purpose. I’ll ask Henry to do the necessary modifications, but I doubt it will be done by tonight.”

“I should probably stay anyway, until she wakes up. Then perhaps we can ask her if she remembers anything.”

Janet knew she would never be able to go back to her universe. She lost hope around her second year there, the first time she saw Nikola Tesla - _the_ Nikola Tesla, Sam would be so envious that she got to meet him, even though Sam would have probably lost her patience with him within seconds of meeting him, he was as infuriating as he was brilliant - find a brilliant solution to a problem that seemed unsolvable. That was when she realized that, even if they one day found out why she had been transported there after supposedly dying in her universe, odds were against them ever being able to find a way to return her home. Even Sam would probably just find a way to explain what had happened and stop it from happening again, not return Janet to where she belonged.

“This is a good thing, another data point. We now know more about what happened to you because of it. Perhaps after we’ve talked to her, we could call Nikola again, he never got over the fact he couldn’t explain what happened to you, I’m sure it’s been eating at him.”

Janet laughed. “I’m sure it is. I’ve worked with the best collection of genius that my world had to offer, so I know his type.”

“Nikola would hate the comparison, you should tell him that next time you see him, maybe it will make him work better.”

“There’s nothing more we can do for her before we can examine her eyes or she wakes up, aside from monitoring her condition.”

Helen nodded. “It’s getting late. Could I interest you in some dinner? Since you’ll have to stay anyway.”

It wasn’t the first time Helen asked, although there was never any pressure to it. Dinner could be dinner, or it could be something else, but either way it was an open invitation, no hurt feelings if she didn’t want to accept. It was a bit of a ritual between them, established over the course of the three years since Janet first appeared there. Helen would give her an opening, Janet wouldn’t take it, but would make sure to let Helen know the invitation wasn’t unwelcome, just that Janet wasn’t ready for this yet.

It had all been too much for her, losing her entire world, her daughter, her job, her friends, her, whatever the hell Sam was to her, they never had the opportunity to define what existed between them. The first year was the hardest, because she still hoped she would return home, so she didn’t make an effort to integrate to that world. After a while, she started to make a life for herself there, her medical expertise gained from contact with alien species translating with only mild difficulty to this new field. Now, after what it seemed like the blink of an eye, she had a life there. A home, a clinic, friends. Her reasons for refusing Helen’s invitation in the past had disappeared, and if at first she could only see Sam in Helen, now she knew Helen as her own person. As such, there was no reason why she should refuse the invitation this time.

“A dinner would be lovely, thank you.”


End file.
